Smart meters and other devices in the smart grid provide increasingly sophisticated analysis of data to better manage electrical distribution. Aggregating data from smart meters allows utility companies to anticipate bottlenecks, avoid power failures, and generally optimize grid operation. Transformers step down medium transmission voltage to household voltage levels for supply to connected meters. Performing the sophisticated analysis and leveraging the information from the smart meters and other network nodes requires an accurate knowledge of which meters are connected to each transformer.
Current utility and distribution companies may or may not maintain connectivity information for individual meters. Where such information is collected, it is frequently poorly maintained and error-prone. Line workers may change connections under time pressure to alleviate local power problems without updating appropriate records. Because transformers usually stay in service for decades, errors within the connectivity information can accumulate and degrade smart grid functionality.